


We Didn't Mean To!

by Cross_eni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romano is slight ooc, and Romano is very very willing, but let's admit it behind closed doors he's probably a huge goofy dork, is this voyuerism, it's actually really cute, its three dudes watching two dudes get it on, romano is very loud during sex, spain loves feeling like a conquistador
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_eni/pseuds/Cross_eni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a weird night in the Roman household, and Spain just wants to play with his lover to relieve stress.</p><p>He might've wanted to close the door all the way first though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Mean To!

"Spain you bastard!" Romano spat, like any other time he would've said it. But Spain liked it better now, because his little Lovi was being playful about it. He was smiling cheekily, a hint of mischief on his teeth and in his eyes. 

"You are in big trouble you know," Spain said, also grinning like an idiot, because he couldn't help it. That secret smile that only came out for him was contagious. 

He wasn't the only one to think that, as their three guests who should've been going to bed themselves were peeking through the crack in the not-fully-closed door. France smiled sweetly at the scene, but made sure to be far enough out of the way of the door so he wasn't seen. Veneziano smiled almost sadly, his brother had a beautiful smile and it would be great if he could see it all the time. Even England couldn't help but let his lips turn upward ever so slightly.

"Am I now?" Romano asked, crossing his arms with an almost smirk and looking up at Spain haughtily. 

"You were so rude to our guests Lovi," Spain said with a pout as he laid Romano down on the soft pillows, kissing him softly. 

Romano wound his arms around Spain's neck, kissing back as he tangled a hand into his hair. "Was not," he said in between kisses. "I was the one trying to be nice. You however-" he pulled away, looking at Spain with a triumphant look-"Were being a public menace. I know you spit in England's food." 

Outside, England frowned as the other two snickered. 

"You threatened to piss in Francis' wine." 

"He deserves it." 

"No one deserves piss-wine Lovi."

"You do, if you keep calling me Lovi," Romano said. 

"Is Roma better?" Spain asked, trailing his lips over Romano's jawline.

"N-no, damnit," Romano said, blushing and tilting his head up as Spain's lips traveled lower. 

"What about Italy?" Spain asked. 

"That's my brothers name, dumb fuck," Romano said, looking down at him,"Although I suppose no one can really claim that name. He is Venice, I am Rome, our siblings are Milan and Florence and Sicily and-and-Ahn~" Romano moaned, trailing his fingers up Spain's back lightly, the elder's shirt riding up slightly. 

Veneziano didn't want to admit that his brother's moan made his stomach do a little flip, his face heating up. He knew exactly where this was going and yet he still he couldn't look away, and neither could his companions. What those two didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

"Take this off, you bastard," Romano said, pulling at Spain's dirty red t-shirt. "I need to see you." 

"You can already see me, Roma," Spain said, smiling at Romano's downturned lips. "I see you're not into my humor tonight," Spain said, tossing his shirt to the side. Romano said nothing in retaliation, just rolled his hips up against Spain's, causing them both to moan lowly. 

"Well, if I have to take my shirt off, then it's only fair if you have to take off yours, sí?" Spain asked, pulling Romano up slightly to better rid his lover of his cream-colored cardigan and his black shirt. Romano made to toss the clothes to the side, however Spain grabbed the cardigan, but tossed the shirt.

"What? What now?" Romano asked, clearly getting fed up with every time Spain wasn't engaging in foreplay and getting closer and closer to the main event. 

"Put this back on, you look cute when you wear just a cardigan~" Spain grinned, and the other three feared that Romano was going to hit the Spaniard and storm out (ignoring the fact Romano didn't hit Spain at all, but everyone was convinced that he mentally beat Spain up) and thus expose them, which probably wouldn't help calming Romano down. However, to their surprise, Romano merely glared lightly, before chuckling, "You do have some strange kinks Spain." 

"Okay, says the man who wears high heeled boots and calls me master!" Spain said, before Lovino started laughing, tossing his head back as Spain continued,"Says the man who begs to be whipped and tied down! Or ties me down and teases me to no end!" The two laughed, kissing and cuddling. 

France couldn't help but smile at the cute scene, this was the true way to make love. It was supposed to be fun, not just passionate sex and murmured I love yous-the best sex was the fun kind, with strange conversations that only mattered in between lovers. He was almost jealous, England would never be like that with him. 

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Damn!" Romano said, looking up to the ceiling as Spain laid worship to his nipples. The three outside watched as Romano arched his back and moaned every once in a while, his usually deep voice having gone up an octave. 

"Spain-Spain....let me..." Romano pushed his lover away,"Let me please you too." The two traded places, Spain settling down (and giving the three a fantastic view of his abs, which were gifts from God) Romano undid Spain's belt and pulled down his jeans, tossing away his socks as well, before bending down to take Spain's member into his mouth. 

Within a few minutes, Spain was panting heavily, his voice going even deeper with his moans, even swearing in Spanish. "Mierde, Lovino, you're so fucking good. Yeah, just like that, suck on my fat cock..." Romano was clearly palming himself through his pants, moaning around the length in his mouth, desperate to get at least one of them off. "R-Roma-" the taller nation moaned, "G-gonna cum-s-stop-"

Romano simply smirked up at Spain, deep-throating him and rolling an r onto his dick. "L-Lovi!" He cried out, and suddenly Romano popped off his dick, licking the pre-cum on his lips. "Come on, we haven't even got to the good stuff yet." He situated himself in Spain's lap. "Come-on-fuck-me!" He grinned and bounced up and down for emphasis. 

Veneziano had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from laughing at Romano's slutty behavior. It was rare for any of this to happen, but he had seen it once before, with one of Romano's unfortunate human lovers. 

Spain chuckled, slapping the southern half of Italy on his ass. "Take off your jeans and underwear, make it a show~" 

"As you wish," Romano winked. He slid off the bed, Spain crossing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. Romano fortunately didn't tear his eyes from Spain's and stripped himself, swaying his hips and even cheekily covering his dick before getting back on the bed, baring himself for Spain to see with confidence. His sweater slipped down his shoulders and arms, winking as he tossed his hair.

"You're so beautiful Romano," Spain said,"Even with all these scars." He trailed his fingers over the grooves of healed skin, from where Romano had received wounds from recent wars. 

"Shut up, idiota," Romano said,"I'm hideous. I'm not muscular or attractive like you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep saying it until you believe me," Spain said, kissing Romano's side. "And I show you every day how pretty you are." 

Romano didn't reply, he had got too caught up in the sensation of Spain doing something that the three couldn't see from behind his cardigan...damn that thing! (England personally had half a mind to remove it himself, he hated wearing clothes while having sex, so he was simultaneously being turned on and pissed off, something a certain Frenchman found amusing.)

Romano laid back down on the bed, several new hickies on his collarbone and hips. Spain reached over to a bedside table and grabbed some lube, and asked,"Do you want to use a condom?"

"Seems kind of pointless in my opinion, considering what we are and how long you and I have been doing this," Romano commented, "Now, hurry up! I'm debating wether or not it'll be worth doing mutual masturbation!"

Spain chuckled,"Oh come on, we both know you'd rather be fucked." Romano rolled his eyes as Spain covered three fingers in lube, and simply stuck two fingers in right away, shocking the three outside. They did this so much they could just stick two fingers in right off the bat?!

Romano moaned, his fingers clutching the bedclothes as Spain fingered him, whispering lowly something the other's couldn't hear outside, only the rumble of muttered words. Romano twisted and writhed until he was rocking with Spain's fingers, yelling in pleasure when a certain spot was hit. 

"Do you need another finger?" Spain asked, quietly, barely heard. 

"N-no! Just put your cock in already Antonio!" Romano whined, spreading his legs. 

"Whatever my darling Lovino wants~" Spain said, slicking his length up with lube, before sliding into Romano, causing the Italian to throw his hands over his head and moan loudly. "Just remember we have guests. We shouldn't wake and scar them."

"That's their own damn fault, I'm horny and this is our house," Romano spat,"Now love me," He said, as Spain started to move and kissed him. They started slow, but gradually gained speed, Romano becoming louder and louder with every thrust, until he was practically screaming,"AAH~ AN-ANTONIO!" His back arched and he clawed at Spain, as Spain quickened his pace and stroked Romano's member as fast as he could. Romano started trembling, shouting,"A-Antonio! Fu-u-UCK~! I-I-I'm cuMMING!~" He tensed before his body racked with spasms and Spain suddenly lost his pace. 

"L-Lovino!" Spain cried, slamming into Romano as he came, howling savagely. Slowly the two came down from their high, Spain pulling out and cuddling Romano close as they panted. 

"Lovino~" Spain said, panting and smiling. "Te quiero~"

"Ti amo, Antonio." 

The trio sighed, knowing they hadn't been caught, and started to walk away, that is until England tripped over a still-sitting Veneziano.

Romano and Spain bolted up, throwing the door open (both still very naked) and looking at the trio of perverts. They looked sheepish,"Don't get mad, big brother," Veneziano said as he got up and backing away. 

Romano crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes to a glare and growling. 

"WE DIDN"T MEAN TO!" France yelled as the three ran off in retreat.


End file.
